


I Should've Made You Mine

by 11_Wonders_Asunder



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Guilt, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11_Wonders_Asunder/pseuds/11_Wonders_Asunder
Summary: Another short story thing i wrote for an English Class. I like this story much more than i did the other one ;3
Relationships: Blue & Yellow, Blue/Green (one-sided), Green/The Second Coming
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	I Should've Made You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Title was inspired by a Cavetown song, Best Friend i think
> 
> Edit: HI YES OKAY I GOT FANART  
> SCREEEEEEEEEEEE I LOVE IT  
> THANK YOU SPICY LEMON OHMIGOSH
> 
> [Blue by Spicy Lemon](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/696557331504169010/696564952374313010/doodellel.png)

“HI-YAAH!”

Blue looked over at where Green and Second were sparring, the two swapping blows and kicks at incredible speeds. Blue sighed.

It had been little over a week since their escape from the Netherworld and all 5 of the Color Gang were strongly decided in leaving the world of Minecraft alone for the foreseeable future. After Red getting possessed by Herobrine and nearly killing the rest of the gang, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Red getting trapped on a floating island with a bunch of monsters and separated from Second, Second almost getting eaten alive by a killer bunny, Green and Blue being imprisoned by and then left to fall to their deaths in the void by Purple, they were all very confident in their decision. 

Blue sighed again. They had gone through a lot those few weeks some bad like the things previously mentioned and some relatively good. Speaking of which… he looked back over to where Green and Second had finished sparring. 

Second was newer to fighting than the other four, but he was progressively getting better. Green helped him up from his spot on the floor and clapped his back, smiling.

“You’re getting better Sec, you almost had me there for a _hot second_.” Second paused, staring at Green, who wiggles his eyebrows with a smirk. Second just stared at him and then started laughing. 

“That… that pun was _awful!”_ He wheezed out in between laughs. Green promptly deflated, shoulders sagging as he pretended to whine. 

“Awww I thought it was pretty good! I mean I’m not wrong, you are…” He trailed off implyingly, looking at Second who was blushing when the comment caught up to him. He shoved Green lightly, walking towards the benches across the mats, picking up a water bottle and chugging it. Green chuckled and followed him, picking up his own and taking a sip as he eyed Second. 

Blue watched the way Green smiled softly at Second and leaned over, laying his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Second lowered his water bottle and smiled at Green before circling and arm around his shoulders and leaning his head on top of Green’s.

Blue looked away, and tried to shove down the jealousy sprouting in his chest. One of the things that had happened after the Nether was Green and Second confessing to each other. Turns out the prolonged separation and mutual near-death experiences had made the two realize how much they meant to each other. 

The others were happy for them, Red and Yellow openly congratulating them both, hugging them and clapping them on the back while Blue was more subdued, merely giving them a quick nod and brief ‘congrats’ and then walked off to his room. 

It wasn’t fair, he thought, ‘how I’ve known Green since forever, how I’ve always been by his side and then in less than a year of meeting Second those two have become inseparable. That Second was able to get Green’s heart instead of me.’

He frowned looking back over at them, startling when a hand was waved in his face. He turned and saw Yellow looking at him frowning. When he saw that he had gotten his attention Yellow put his hand down. 

“Blue were you listening to anything I said?” He quirked an eyebrow. “Because it sure looks like you were staring off into space.” Blue stammered, waving his arms in an attempt to placate his brainy friend. 

“N-no I-I wasn’t staring I-I was just um, uh just-“

As Blue continued to ramble, trying to come up with an explanation, Yellow exchanged a concerned glance with Red, who had been sitting on the bench to the right of Blue and had been talking with Yellow minutes prior. They shared a frown and then looked at Blue and then to where he was staring, understanding dawning in their eyes. 

It was no secret to the two of them that Blue had had a crush on Green for the longest time and to see him with Second like that must’ve broken his heart. Yellow turned back to Blue who was still rambling but had grown increasingly more panicked then he had minutes before. Yellow reached out a hand and put it on his shoulder. 

Blue flinched at the sudden contact, snapping his head up from where he was staring at the floor to look at Yellow. Yellow tilted his head slightly and looked at Blue with concern. 

“Blue. Are you okay? I… I know it’s hard for you, to see them like that but I just want-“

He was cut off abruptly when Blue shook Yellow’s hand off his shoulders and walked over to the other side of the gym across from Green and Second where his stuff was. As he went he spoke over his shoulder to Yellow and Red.

“I’m fine Yellow, don’t worry about it… it doesn’t matter now…”

Yellow watched him go and then sighed. He turned back towards Red, who was still staring at Blue worried and looking vaguely heartbroken. Yellow put a hand on his back and rubbed it soothingly. He looked from Red’s worried face and back to Blue’s retreating form. He furrowed his eyebrows.

“He’ll be alright Red, I can only hope he’ll get over it one day and accept it but…”

At this he chuckled dryly.

“We both know how likely that’s gonna be.”

  
  


Blue stalked over to the bench where he had placed his things at the beginning of their training session. He picked up his water bottle and unscrewed the lid, drinking a bit before screwing the lid back on and setting it down with a solid _‘thud_.’ He gazed back over to the opposite side of the gym, where Green was laughing at something Second had apparently said. 

Blue’s fists tightened as his gaze shifted into a glare, eyes shooting daggers into the back of Second’s head. That should be _him_ making Green laugh like that, not that little orange-faced nuisance! How dare he go about, acting like he hadn’t done anything wrong, why he oughta show that brat-

He began to take a step in their direction before pausing. 

He looked at Second more closely, and saw the overwhelming adoration in his eyes as he watched Green laugh. He took a step back and saw the way Second held himself; confident, sure of himself and most importantly, comfortable. 

Almost instantly Blue felt the fight drain out of him. He leaned back and plopped down on the bench, tilting his head back so it was resting against the wall. 

Blue couldn’t recall a time he had seen Second ever look like that. Ever since he first met them he had always been a nervous kid. Jittery, startled easily, and hardly spoke up. In fact the first time he ever saw that much courage in him was when he stood up to protect them from Red’s possessed rampage. 

Ever since meeting them Second had slowly grown more and more bit by bit into the role of a self-confident leader. And he had Green to thank for that. He was already starting to come around after their separation and the battle against the Spider Queen, but aftering having confessed to Green and having his feelings return his confidence had sky-rocketed and was constantly speaking up more and more and was more assured when he wanted to show the others some of his latest creations. 

Blue couldn’t take that away from him. 

He groaned, putting his head in his hands. He had noticed a slight change in Green too, how he seemed more relaxed and open now, and… and happier.

Blue could feel the barest faint prickling of tears in the corners of his eyes as he felt the guilt seep in.

What was he _thinking_? These were his friends, and they were happy together. How dare he think of Second in that way, especially since he knew that he would never do anything to hurt them, not after nearly losing them so many times. He nearly ended the Creator after he thought they had been killed by him. 

To Second, his friends were his everything. So that’s why Blue knew if he had told Second about his crush on Green, he would have backed off and not made the risk of losing his friendship with him.

Blue felt a hot tear trail down his cheek. He rubbed it away but another one fell soon after. Soon more fell and before he knew it he was curled up on the bench, his arms circled around his knees, head buried in them to hide the cascade of tears. 

He couldn’t do it to them, he couldn’t hurt possibly not just Second but Green too by trying to take apart what they had. It just wasn’t right. He had many chances to tell Green about how he felt but he never did. So if anything it was his own fault that this was happening. He felt guilty that he had even considered hurting Second. He felt guilty that he still wanted Green even though he knew he was happier where he was now. And… he felt guilty for making Yellow and Red worry about him. 

He couldn’t help but still love Green though. He had cared about him so, _so_ much and he knew he wouldn’t stop feeling like that for a long while. He just… couldn’t tell him anymore.

He chuckled wetly, leaning his head back to gaze back over at them. 

He watched the way Green’s eyes crinkled when he laughed, and how his face flushed from laughing so hard in a way that seemed to make him glow. Blue felt his heart flutter at the sight of Green smiling in a way that looked so light and carefree. 

_‘He’s so beautiful’_ Blue thought.

_‘I should’ve made you mine when I had the chance Green.’_

Then he looked back to Second, and saw once more the look of affection in his eyes. Blue longing smile grew slightly bitter.

_‘But now… I guess it's too late for that…’_

Composing himself Blue stood up and gathered his things, tucking his water bottle back into his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He wiped away any remaining tears and walked back across the gym to where the exit was. 

As he passed Yellow and Red he nodded to them before moving on. As he walked up to where Green and Second were still chatting, Green looked up and, upon noticing the dried tear tracks, began to grow concerned. The look of bliss on his face was quickly swapped out with a look of worry. He stepped forward and began to reach out a hand.

“Blue! What happened? Is something wrong? Are you okay? Why-why were you crying??”

Blue chuckled lightly as Green’s concern, lifting up a hand of his own and caressed the side of Green’s face with it. He smiled fondly at his look of mild surprise. 

“It’s fine Green don’t worry. I just, had to get something out of my system is all.” 

Green didn't look very convinced but he nodded and stepped back. Blue nodded back with a smile and then then turned to go leave again. As he passed Second he put a hand on his shoulder and, gripping it tightly whispered into his ear, 

“You take good care of him, okay? If I find out that he’s ever sad because of you, well, let's just say _not even God himself_ _will be able to find where I put your body_.”

He felt Second tense up in surprise for a moment before relaxing. Second nodded.

“I promise, I would never let anything happen to him. He means the world to me.”

Blue nodded back and let the grip he had on Second’s shoulder release. He continued walking back to the door and felt Green and Second’s eyes on him. As he reached the door he heard Green whisper to Second, 

“Do you think he’s okay? I don’t want him to h-“ 

“He’ll be okay. Blue knows what he’s doing. I wouldn’t worry about him.”

Blue smiled disdainfully.

_‘I should’ve made you mine Green,’_ he thought as he opened the door.

_‘Maybe one day I will,’_ he thought, _‘but certainly not now.’_

Blue stepped out the door, felt it close behind him, and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> We were assigned a minimum of 3 paragraphs. As you can see i went way over that. 6 pages and 2,048 words to be exact, heheh...
> 
> Edit: Mkay i went in and edited a line because I feel that this will leave more of an impact hehe


End file.
